Data Squad awakening of a queen
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: Marcus's older sister comes back to town but with a shock in store she is partnered to a unknown digimon! Soon her friends join the mix with big surprises.


Here we go! I'm having a go at a data squad story! Now just to make things clear I will try to stick to the story line but I may add a few changes like a few episodes just for my OCs also I'm using weapons from warframe and an anime called Rwby. And they can only use pokemon moves but only after training for them!.

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON, WARFRAME, POKEMON OR RWBY!

(One more thing I'm making all Omnimon waists arms legs and hips human size! in the anime it's just ridiculous how thin they are! it drives me NUTS!)

OC'S DIGIMON:

MAIA'S DIGIMON:

ROOKIE: arielmon is a female digimon who looks like a little girl around 5 years old with amber eyes and short blond hair wearing a white sun dress with peach leggings with little angel dragon like wings on her back but she has pointed ears small fangs and feathers coming from behind her ears also small claws on her hands and a small white dragon tail on her butt, Her weapons are her throwing daggers which are in fact her own feathers but razor-sharp,

CHAMPION: Zurielmon she now has the body of a 13-year-old with long dirty blond hair reaching her mid shoulders in a braid, her eyes are a deep yellowish red colour, her body is covered in a grey unitard her arms, legs, chest, and hips are covered in white armour while her shoulders, helmet are golden coloured. Also her helmet which looks like a valkyrie helmet only without the spike on the top and nose guard, Lastly her tail is longer and has golden under scales, she still has claws on her hands and fangs in her mouth, From her back her wings are as long as she is tall (shes around geogreymons hight) are pure white. Her weapons in this form are a bladed staff named Orthos (off warframe), bow and arrows known as Paris (off warframe), and prime glaves (warframe),

ULTIMATE: Drasunimon she is a four-legged dragon with two strong wings her eyes are rose-red and reptile like, Her tail has fin like feathers and her claws are ivory in colour the same with her four horns on the top of her elegant head her under belly scales are golden along with under her tail and neck the rest of her is white  
(I'm basing her on Saphira off Eragon just image her with white and golden scales and royal looking).

(Her mega form will look like fire emblem elincia her silky cape and armour mixed with a few touches of my own also her name is Omegamon now I know it's the Japanese name for Omnimon but I using it so don't criticise me for that!)

MEGA: Omegamon who has the body of a 20-year-old white and golden armour on her shoulders chest and lower arms and legs, Her clothing is white and gown like for her top half while her pants are a golden-ish yellow colour with white and golden boots over lapping her pants, her shoes are armoured shoes also white and golden, Her hair is white with black streaks that goes down to her mid back and is pulled into a bun with four strands of hair framing her face, Her eyes are silver with slitted pupils. She also has two elegant dragon horns on her head that are 15 Cm's long and curved near the tips, Her lower face is hidden by a battle mask and she has four wings coming from her back which are white the lower wings are half the size of her top also has orbs made from each element hovering around her. (she gets her crown after defeating king Drasil) Her weapons are her sword Dakra Prime (off warframe), her swords which allows her to summon multiple swords/guns hybrids to her and use them in battle like droids (like the gundam dragoon system in a way but the swords and gun forms are off rwby Penny's Swords) and her element bending.

BLAKES PARTNER:

ROOKIE: BlackKotemon (You can all imagine what a blackKotemon would look like right? he just has black feet showing and silver eyes.)

CHAMPION: BlackDinohyumon (Again imagine a black and purple with silver eyed Dinohyumon in purple and silver clothing.)

ULTIMATE: BlackKnightmon (Imagine a black silver and purple knightmon with red eyes.)

MEGA: Loadknightmon or Naito his nickname, He is violet where crusadermon is dark pink, He is black where she is light pink,He is silver where crusadermon is yellow and his shield gem is red, Also his helmet wings are a big bigger he has flat chest armour that shows his broad shoulders a bit, and a muscular six-pack waist, muscular arms and legs are slightly seen under his armour. His ribbons are slightly longer and he has four wings on his back the bottom two are smaller being half the size of the top ones which are as long as he is tall which is around Omnimons hight. Also he has fingerless glove like hand armour to show his claws. (He's basically a demonic version of Crusadermon.) His weapons are his razor-sharp ribbons, his pile bunker, normal or poison claws, energy whip, he can make chains of shadow energy and shadow control, his Pile bunker can split into two claw gauntlets he calls Akuma(demon) claws ( off rwby they are Miltia's Claws),

BETHANS PARTNER:

ROOKIE: Shadowagumon (Imagine a female agumon with black skin white claws and purple arm bands with red eyes)

CHAMPION: Shadowgreymon (Imagine a female greymon with blackish grey skin and silver skull helmet with yellow eyes)

ULTIMATE: Shadowladygreymon (For this imagine a female Blackwargreymon only with a womans body shape and she has on cybernetic looking armour on her left arm from the shoulder down, the armour is also on her right arm from the elbow down and on her legs from the knees down but don't cover her clawed feet and hands, also her chest armour is like Blackwargreymons only for a female same with the hip armour, Only Shadowladygreymon has grey shorts and tank top on under her armour,) Her weapons are her deadly Dramon destroys on her arms,

MEGA: Shadowomnimon or Shadow for short, She still has the Omnimon figure and head shape along with her three horns but her body is more toned and has her female curves showing more, She has armour plating up her back which connects to her waist armour that hugs her curved toned waist, Her chest armour is thicker the leather like fabric that hides her blackish grey skin is now greyish white, Her armour has a cybernetic look to it her feet armour looks like  
combat heel like shoes/armour the heel is small, Her battle mask that hides her lips is smooth and has a line down the centre and can snap back into her helmet, Her helmet also has a built-in comlink and visor which is light horns are golden along with the stripes on her chest armour and right shoulder spikes, Her left shoulder shield is smaller but still tough her arm armour is smooth but shows her elbow joints, her Wargreymon head is now an arm guard along with her Metalgarurumon head, Two samurai swords on her back that were her grey sword now split into two to match her speed and flexibility, Her Gauru cannon is now a rifle on her back as well, Her hip armour is tear drop shaped the pointed tips stop at her mid thighs just above her knees, Her armour is mainly jet black but her heels are golden coloured along with her hands which look like fingerless gloves her Wargreymon arm guard is dark red while her metalgarurumon arm guard is dark blue her horns have built-in sensors making them sensitive, Her eyes are goldenish red. Her weapons are her twin swords, Garuru rifle and (I can't resist) hidden twin blades (off assassins creed which I also DON'T OWN!).

SABRINAS PARTNER:

ROOKIE: Impamon unlike the rest of her fellow impmons this female imp is pure white with a silver belly and pearl pink eyes hr scarf is still red though her smiley face on her belly is also sky blue. She also likes to be called Dove as her nickname.

CHAMPION: Angelomon she is a 14-year-old looking girl with short brown hair, Her eyes are a baby blue, She has on a white turtleneck top sleeveless and it covers her waist, Next she has baggy blue jeans with silver armour on her lower legs and metal shoes, Her lower arms have sky blue arm guard and brown fingerless gloves, She also has a sky blue scarf wrapped around her waist, On her back are two white angel wings and are half the length of Zurielmon's wings. Her weapons are her claws, and twin swords Dual Skana (off warframe),

ULTIMATE: Hikarimon she has a sky blue T-shirt with white shoulder pads, her hair is now dark brown and reaching her shoulders her eyes are light pink. Next her pants are grey with a black belt the buckle is an angel wing, Her shoes are white trainers on her back are her wings but much bigger now she also has a mask similar to Angewomons helmet only her eyes showed and has no side wings on her helmet. Her skin is also a peach colour with her purple scarf around her neck. Her weapons are Bo Prime her staff (off warframe), and a rapier sword with black leather handle and swirl guard.

MEGA:LadyBeelzemon unlike her male counterpart she has no third eye speaking of eyes Doves eyes are crystal pink, Her dirty blond hair reaches her mid back in a braid and her helmet is like her male counterpart. Her under top is a grey tank top with a white biker jacket over it and zipped up, Her jeans are sky blue and the flare style of jeans, Her foot wear is black combat boots. Her tail is white along with her wings she has her two main wings with the samller ones below them lastly she has her red scarf around her neck and her skin is a pale colour. Her weapons are her two guns, claws, her rapier/gun like hybrid named Myrtenaster (off rwby), and a hip sword known as Cronus (off warframe),

BELLAS PARTNER:

ROOKIE: Veamon she looks like a slim version of Veemon with rose-red eyes and a curved form she also has no horn on her nose her Vee marks are also golden instead of yellow also she has small dragon wings on her back.

CHAMPION: LadyExveemon is a little shorter than a male EX-veemon her 'X' is party hidden by silver armour along with her hip armour but her X is golden her wings are also tinged golden on the wing membranes, Her horn is also shorter her eyes are a dark amber colour. Her weapons are her claws and combat daggers for close range fights.

ULTIMATE: Angelveamon has light blue skin with a slight toned figure she has two golden 'V's under her eyes her eyes are yellow, she wears a white dress with silver armour on her shoulders hip armour and lower leg and arm armour. She also has on sandal shoes she also has medium-sized angel wings on her back her Veemon ears poking out from her head her lower face hidden by a battle mask connected to her shoulder armor around the back of her head. Her weapons are her cutlass sword named Nami Solo (off warfame), and reaper prime scythe (off warframe).

MEGA: Sabermon a female Magnamon is white where Magnamon is blue and is golden where Magnamon is white she has a toned slim figure with golden eyes and two golden 'v's under her eyes when she has her mask off also she has clawed hands.  
Her armour is silver with golden vines etched and merged into the armour which is curved and more cybernetic looking she also has on a scarf around her neck it is silky to the touch and sapphire blue, she also has two sets of angel wings which are white along the base of the wing and golden feathers from the wing base, Her lower wings are smaller than the top ones. Her weapons are a scythe/rifle hybrid known as crescent radiance (crescent rose off rwby anime), hidden claws known as Venkas (off warframe), and her twin Buster Swords.

NOW with that out-of-the-way I can start on the story!


End file.
